Q and A
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: L and Light have a little question and answer time. Fluffy story, not alot of plot. L/Light. Yaoi!


Q and A

**Q and A**

Author: UniqueWolfLover

Rating: T

Pairings: L and Light!

Disclaimer: I have an L plushy that I love to molest but I do not and will sadly never own Death note. Unless of course I find a real Death note. Then it shall be mine! Bwaaahahaa!

Warnings: Sap, YAOI, stupidness, randomness, fluff, probly a little ooc, but its fanfiction so whatever. Lol, oh and cussing.

--

(L's POV)

The sun's dwindling rays seemed to reflect off his light brown hair. They added a warm look to the already fascinating beauty that was Light-kun. I can't say I wasn't attracted to him from the start, although my intelligence would never let me admit that out loud. He has this unexplainable charisma that attracts everyone in his path to him. Maybe that has something to do with Kira? I'll have to investigate that at a later date. Anyway, lately it seems that when Light-kun is around my reasoning decreases, my heart rate increases, and my blood flows into peculiar places. It's strange and somewhat unwanted but unavoidable.

Don't get me wrong, I know all about the physical and emotional implications of attraction and love. I've read books, done research, etcetera, but I've never felt it firsthand, until now. For the first time in my life I'm not sure what to do with myself. This uncertainty and pull to another person is overwhelming and unnerving. I'm not sure how much longer I can last without acting upon these feelings.

(Regular POV)

"Umm, L?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes."

"Sorry Light-kun, I was lost in thought."

"Oh, can I ask what you were thinking about?"

"Seventeen percent."

"What? Why?!"

"Kira would want to get into my head and your question just reflected that Light-kun."

"Just because I asked you what you were thinking about doesn't mean I'm Kira! I could just be showing concern for my friend."

"Light-kun was concerned for me?" L tries to control his slight blush.

"A little, you usually don't just zone out." Light's eyes flicker away from L's.

"Light-kun notices my habits?"

"I guess."

"Twenty percent."

"WHAT?!"

"Just joking Light-kun."

"Wow, you don't jest often L. Can I ask what has you in a peculiar mood or will that raise my Kira percentage too?" Light meets L's eyes again. A moment passes.

"Have you ever thought about being with another man Light-kun?" Curiosity and mischief shine in L's obsidian eyes.

"Well that was a random question L. Why do you ask?"

"Light-kun needs to answer my question before I answer his." Another moment passes as Light seems to contemplate.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it before. I'm not homophobic or anything but the though of being with another man never really crossed my mind." Light watched L's reaction intently. L showed a hint of disappointment and his mood seemed to darken a bit.

"But I never really though of anyone that way." Light continued.

"Why's that?"

"Well, before the Kira investigation began I never met anyone on my level. I need an intellectual challenge."

"Before the Kira investigation? What about now?" L brightened a bit as a blush took over Light's face.

"I already answered your question, now you have to answer mine. Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"That's an awful answer!"

"Light-kun will survive." Light rolled his eyes. Another few moments pass in silence.

"Have you ever thought about being with another man?" Light asks.

"Yes." L answered right to the point as he slipped from his seat and stood in front of Light. Light's eyes widened in surprise.

"Anyone I know?"

"Maybe, but that is two questions for Light-kun. It's my turn now." L moved a bit closer and placed his hands on the arms of the chair to either side of Light.

"Ok." Light's blush brightened.

"Does Light-kun want to know what I am thinking now?" L asked shifting closer to the point of almost straddling Light's lap.

"Huh?"

"Does Light-kun want to know what I am thinking now?" L repeated placing is hands on Light's and slowly sliding them up to his shoulders.

"Y-y-yes." Light stuttered with a now full blown blush, avoiding L's obsidian eyes.

"I think that Light-kun is not as straight as I first calculated." Said L straddling Light's lap and gently tugging Light's face back to look at him.

"You would be correct on that account." Light said quietly as his shyness slowly melted away.

"You know what I also think?"

"Nani?"

"For the first time in my life I'm glad my calculations were wrong." L smiled brightly before swiftly bringing his lips to Light's.

(Light's POV)

I gasped in surprised but almost immediately surrendered to the kiss. The electric attraction we had both felt since our meeting was finally being acted upon and it felt damn good. If I had any doubts about being with a man before, they were completely wiped out by the soft kiss I now shared with L. He was my equal and extremely attractive as well. I never thought he was feeling the same attraction as I but I am ecstatic that he does.

As the kiss ended our eyes met again. An emotion I had never seen before shined in L's eyes. It made a shiver go through me and a warmth pool in the bottom of my abdomen. He smiled brightly and I thought somebody wrote my name in the Death note. He truly was a beautiful and rare creature to behold.

(Regular POV)

"Well I guess that clears everything up than." L said beginning to move from Light's lap. Before he got very far Light threw his arms around L's neck and pulled him into another kiss. This one lasted longer and was much more carnal and passionate than their shy first kiss. When they ran out of oxygen and had to pull away for air both their breathing was heavy and their eyes half lidded with lethargic pleasure.

"Wow." Was all Light could manage to say.

"Not very articulate but fitting." L quipped.

"You try coming up with something with more than three syllables right after that kiss."

"True, proximity to Light-kun does tend to have a significant effect on my cognitive abilities. Luckily it works both ways."

"Ha ha. Anyway, we should probably get back to work."

"Light-kun doesn't wish to go any further?"

"Not today L, we should probably take things slow so it won't affect our working relationship so drastically."

"Whatever Light-kun says." Said L getting off Light's lap and pecking him on the cheek.

"Good." Said Light returning to his work.

"Let's see how long you can last." L whispered to himself with a chuckle.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing Light-kun."

(One Week Later)

After being "accidentally" molested by L at least a hundred times in the last week Light's self control was quickly slipping away. It would only take a one or two more molestations before Light just jumped the persistent detective regardless of whether or not the whole investigation team was there at the time.

Speaking of molestation, did he just feel a hand ridiculously close to his crotch?

"Fancy a shag Light-kun?" A hot breath whispered in his ear from beside him.

"Oh screw the waiting! I give up!" Light declared before pouncing on the exuberant detective and happily molesting away.

"Umm, I'll just pretend I didn't see that and head home for the day." Said Matsuda who had just waltzed in the door.

"I'll have to remember to get Watari to send me a few pictures later." He mumbled as the door closed behind him.

And they all smexed….umm, I mean lived, happily ever after.

The End.

--

A/N: I love hentai Matsuda. Lol! Hope you enjoyed. Not very intellectual but soooo fun to write. . Kudos to anyone who reviews.


End file.
